


I Hope You'll Be Very Happy, Molly Hooper

by rachel614 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Molly Hooper, The Author Regrets Nothing, deliberate ambiguity, except that she isn't British, short and bittersweet, the chippy, with a teensy bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rachel614
Summary: “I’m sorry too,” she added, after a moment. “That you haven’t found what you’re looking for.”“I’m fine.” It was an obvious lie. She could see the pain in his eyes, his face, his voice. But she couldn’t quite bring herself to care.________Molly runs into an "old friend" at a chippy. The memories of words better left unspoken cause some pain.





	I Hope You'll Be Very Happy, Molly Hooper

They met at a chippy, of all places.

 

Seeing him here, like this—it gave rise to all sorts of memories. Involuntarily, Molly’s eyes slid to the shelves lining the walls. They were old, rich wood, with intricate detailing. She’d often reflected on the hours of careful work required.

 

“You look...well.”

“I am well,” she said, simply and sincerely, relishing in the truth of it. Her hands were resting on the gentle, full curve of her belly. Two rings gleamed from the third finger of her left hand.

She knew he’d have seen the wedding announcement three years ago. His own finger was bare.

There was a shift beside her as her two-year old son grew bored of waiting.

“Hi,” was offered, alongside a sticky hand.

“Hi,” was returned, and he surprised Molly by gingerly shaking the hand. She knew he’d always hated getting his hands dirty.

“This is an old friend of Mummy’s,” she felt the need to explain. She couldn’t help the blush that stained her cheeks at the oversimplification.

“I know. He’s in the pictures.” Molly flushed an even darker red at the look on his face.

“You kept photographs?”

“The wedding,” she told him wearily.

 

And just like that, the ghost of words rose up between them. Words that had burned her so badly at the time. Words that had take years to heal from, really.

_He will never make you happy. Not like I could._

“I’m sorry,” he said, watching her remember. “For what I said. I was clearly wrong.”

“Yes,” she said simply.

_He’s an idiot. He can’t see what’s right in front of him. He never will._

“I’m sorry too,” she added, after a moment. “That you haven’t found what you’re looking for.”

“I’m fine.” It was an obvious lie. She could see the pain in his eyes, his face, his voice. But she couldn’t quite bring herself to care.

_I never should have let myself love you, Molly Hooper._

“Daddy!”

“Molly, I’ve finished with the cheque—“ she looked up at her husband as he broke off, taking in the scene. “I apologize if I am interrupting something,” he said, slowly.

“No. It’s fine, he was just leaving,” Molly said firmly. She met her husband’s gaze evenly, and he gave a quick, sharp nod, before stretching out his hand so she could lever herself to her feet. He held on to her hand even once she was standing, his other arm scooping up William. The little family said their farewells ( _Goodbye_ , a curt nod, a happy little wave) and left the chippy.

 

And he watched as Molly walked away for the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos, reviews, and constructive criticism appreciated. 
> 
> Okay so I originally wrote this (and actually posted for about five minutes) as Molly getting her happy ending with Sherlock, and the last line read "Tom" instead of "He". Then I thought it was better if it was left ambiguous and went back and edited. Please let me know what you think, and which way you thought it would end!


End file.
